Heartsorrow
Heartsorrow 'is one of the locations in Flipverse. About This city was found back to the legends. A demon named Balazar Cortonith forced his allies to build a town, and Balazar named it ''Blackhorn. But since Balazar was away about 3 years since 1760 and never came back, A new main ruler, named Maria Cortonith , took Balazar's throne as the new ruler of the Blackhorn and newly named as Heartsorrow. But Maria was slain by the first group of the Rapists at 1960, but the first group of Rapists are destroyed by Maria's own daughter, Layla Asmodeu'sin by pushing them inside the Volcano. Abandoned at 1961, Aya Witherwood is actually discovered the castle that was actually abandoned in 1975. Later days on it was rebuilt, planned, expanded and, she called her own castle as the '''Heartsorrow Castle. Aya Witherwood developed the Heartsorrow properly in a good way, but she never gained a single resident. Until Kiriko's parents placed her here alone when Kiriko was a baby. Aya adopted Kiriko for some reason. While Kiriko grew up as a 5 year old kid, she knew that Aya wasn't her real mother. But Aya said, "Your real parents may have abandoned you because they were actually abusive." ''But Kiriko never believed at Aya and she supposed to leave Heartsorrow, but Aya said, ''"I'll give you proof. Because they said that we don't want this kid, we'll gonna leave Kiriko here. We hate her." ''After Aya's proofs, Kiriko cried, and hugged Aya from taking care of her. As Aya Witherwood killed by a terrorist named Kroko of the second group of the Rapists, in the desert, Aya's daughter Julia Witherwood founded the Heartsorrow Castle, and crowned a new ruler after being possessed by her mother itself and other demons. Now it seemed to be more popular than usual. Blackthorn Island soon Monolith Island soon Shukuba Island soon Belphen Island soon Witherwood Island soon Cortonith Island |-| Heartsorrow Castle = '''Grand Ruler:' Balazar Cortonith (first ruler), Meredith Cortonith (second ruler, current), Aya Witherwood (third ruler), Julia Witherwood (fourth ruler), Reika Hatobu (temporary) The Heartsorrow Castle '''is the very first building in Heartsorrow City, ever since Aya Witherwood rebuilt, planned, expanded and named her own castle. As the Heartsorrow City expands, the Castle is also being a town hall. Although, the castle is indeed, guarded by the Demons, commanded by Julia. Heartsorrow Castle is properly arranged, from lowly houses, dense houses. Heartsorrow Castle has the least people, which was 200. Formerly called the '''Wormwood Hollow Mansion, now called Julia's Mansion due to its elegance and spooky that it looks. Reaching the final floor will rewards the great. Although any terrorists who entered Julia's Mansion will be brutally punished, or even death. Julia's Mansion is considered haunted and also visited by Demons. The Darkness Altar 'is the building inside the Heartsorrow Castle. Although, it is located near Julia's Mansion. There loyal people became new possessed humans, although they're still loyal. The '''Demonic Circle '''is a strong wall that circled the Heartsorrow Castle. Also, whosoever destroyer that tried to destroy its walls, the walls could terrify the destroyer. The walls had 12 towers circled the Castle. The '''Darkness Timeclock '''is not too similar to Big Ben, although it was like the park but hour and minute could ever move and set to their timezone. Although, there are curfew hours (11:00PM ~ 5:00AM) that demons would ever lurk in streets (Luckily, not in houses), but if it is in 5:00AM, then demons would go back to the portal or at Julia's Mansion. fanmadeHeartsorrow.png|A concept of the Heartsorrow Castle. |-| Hatuboreikan = '''Ruler: 'Reika Hatubo The '''Hatuboreikan '''is actually built by the construction workers of Heartsorrow, and this part has the second to the least people due to people who are rich. It also contains '''Reika's Casino, is actually built in favor of Reika Hatubo. Reika's Casino is also one of the two famous casino that was found in Heartsorrow. |-| Ichiyan = Ruler: '''Jayson Cortonith The '''Darkness Downtown, '''now called '''Ichiyan '''is actually built by the demon lord (Balazar Cortonith)'s workers, and this part has normal amount of people. It also contains '''Unknown Museum, is a famous museum that was only found in Heartsorrow. This museum can contain the Flipverse's past. |-| Arigaton = Ruler: '''Aimee Gato The '''Arigaton '''is actually built by poor people of Heartsorrow, and this part has most people. It also contains '''Arigaton Park, is most creative park that was only found in Heartsorrow. Poor people managed to made it without good tools. |-| Stilth = Ruler: Lorelei Asmodeu'sin, the member of Demons of Despair affiliation, The Stilth is the most stealthy district of all districts at Flipverse. Its ruler is Layla herself. So if you enter her turf you must be with the Grand Ruler or else you will get slaved by Layla herself, so Julia recommended to stay away off Layla's turf. Since Layla's death, the Stilth is now a funeral of Layla, the Soccer Legend and the Hero. People of Heartsorrow mourn there once every month. Although Layla is back, the Stilth is replaced with a tower that was horribly haunted... |-| The Outskirts = The Haunted Wildforest is the second outskirts of Heartsorrow and contains the entrance to the Heartsorrow. The Haunted Wildforest is also a maze to the entrance to the Heartsorrow. In order not to get haunted, don't be scared and be nice to people. The Haunted Wildforest also contains most of the gothic species, but demons kill other un-gothic animals inside the Haunted Wildforest. |-| Unforgiving Abyss = The Unforgiving Abyss is one of the Soulstealers' hideouts. This is where Meredith Cortonith, the Mistress of Torment, were respawned. Only the one who can really do this, and it was Jolina Winterwood. Current Residents *Aya Witherwood (Former Ruler) *Julia Witherwood (Grand Ruler) *Suzanna Shukuba (Assistant Ruler) *Maryssa Belphen (Volcano Resident) *Alice Monolith (Resident) *Lilith Monolith (Resident) *Serena Silent (Resident) *Venice (Resident) *Hunter Vreizach (Resident/Heir; all area access) *Gaunte Grimes (Resident) *Cyrus Maddishon (Mental Hospital Patient) *Demone Oscuro (Resident) *Samoa Goth (Ichiyan Resident) *Taleigh Haunter (Forest Lurker) *Kuroe Sui Saito (Fight Neutralizer) *Kiriko Yui Saito (Fight Neutralizer) *Demon Leader (Fight Neutralizer) *Meredith Cortonith (Unknown) *(add more) Trivia *The Heartsorrow is a fanmade place made by Ririko of the Flipline Forums. *Heartsorrow is the first fanmade region. *Ririko Wikia was named Ririko in Flipline Forums; named this city Heartsorrow because she played Bloons Monkey City, and her city is also named Heartsorrow. Category:Places